This invention relates to a tapered sidewall tray that may be easily erected by hand or machine from paperboard stock without the use of glue to provide a plurality of uninterrupted sidewall panels.
In the past, multi-sided tapered sidewall trays for use in selling small items have either required the use of glue to maintain them in properly erected and usable shape or have had interrupting slots and tabs which have interferred with the visual integrity of the side panels of the tray thus detracting from any sales message or other indicia or art printed thereon.
The advantage of erecting such a carton from paperboard or similar sheet stock is that it may be easily preprinted. Moreover, since the novel construction of the tray requires no glue, such printing will not be smeared nor distorted when the final erection of the carton is peformed either by hand or machine.